


【求RP点梗五】⑧Before the Fire Burns

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Maedhros, First Age, before the battle of sudden flames
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Fingon//Maedhros(性转)【配对组合】F//M @茜玛丽尔Yavanna Kement【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年1月28日【总计字数】1505【前言备注】唔……因为包子木有怎么看过性转的文_(:зゝ∠)_~所以好像写出来跟没有性转也没差多少？全程OOC！OOC！就当他们在埃塞尔西瑞安吧_(:зゝ∠)_~不然好像看不到环抱山脉的感觉_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】⑧Before the Fire Burns

“Nelyo你在看什么？”至高王子从衣柜里取了一件深板蓝的厚披风给红发的堂亲披上。

“哦，谢谢。其实多尔露明还挺暖和的。”她迅速系好披风，抓起左摆，用力甩了出去。衣袍发出宛若招展旌旗般的猎猎之声，伊熙尔的银辉透过拱形的窗口洒落进来。逆光看来，还有些像远山的鹰隼。

“你是在抱怨辛姆凛的严冬吗？恩……很帅气。”芬巩搂过爱人，顺势靠在面朝东南的窗台上。东方的重峦叠嶂的暗影间仿佛透着星星点点的微光，风儿传递着来自远方的讯息，是岩石在歌唱吗？

“哈哈，你也是。”她抬手轻抚对方刚毅的面颊，想要揉散他眉间的忧思。

“Nelyo，我跟丢了Ecthelion他们。”芬巩从桌边的公文中抽出一封信笺，上面是特刚纹章的封蜡，“父亲本将希望寄托于我们这次的追踪。”他们仿佛是知道有人跟踪，千回百转的山路就像一座迷宫。等穿过松林遮蔽之地，又是转了一圈回到原处。

“这不是你的错。‘岩石在唱歌，山林为他们提供庇护，蒙蔽其他人的眼睛’。”她伸手指向多尔索尼安的高地，他们会在那里吗？

“这是谁说的？”

“Findarato。他来东贝尔兰拜访过我和弟弟们，后来他带着Kano和Turko去了Moryo的领地，又南下去见了Telyo和Pityo。Pityo寄信来说他们还跑到欧西瑞安德去玩了。我和Kurvo只能留下驻守，很可惜错过了这次远游。”

“他们确实去了很远的地方……你看看这个。”芬巩把信递给梅斯罗斯，她修长的手指缓缓打开外封。伊希尔丁的墨迹在月光下闪闪发亮，特刚的字迹宛若一曲流动的银白乐章。

“‘如有战事，请务必唤我。——Turukano敬上’。他迁城前有通知过你们吗？”

“没有，所以我们要怎么召唤他呢？不过我觉得Findarato一定知道些什么。”芬巩将信重新合上。

“王对此有说什么吗？”她回过头问。

“父亲说……”芬巩刚想开口，却被门外的另一个声音打断。

“倘若Turvo那小鬼敢不响应号召，害我战死沙场，我就让Findo把我的遗骸捎去给他。拒绝曼督斯召唤，天天在他身边阴魂不散。”芬国昐半打趣着端了盏烛台进来。

“哦，Atar，哪有你这么咒自己的。”芬巩抱怨。

“吾王。”梅斯罗斯走下窗台，向叔父行君臣之礼。

“免礼。Nelyafinwe，你大可不必如此。”

“陛下是有什么事吗？”

“若我准备组建联盟，对敌人发起最后的进攻。Nelyafinwe，你是否愿意带领你的兄弟和你们的士兵，随我一同北上，报仇雪恨、永除祸患。”伊熙尔升上半空，房内只剩烛火摇曳。芬国昐的话好似是从岩石缝中裂石而出的新芽，好似漫长冬日大地冰封后的艳阳。

火焰在勇敢的民族中重新点燃，我们因何而离去？我们因何而离开家园？去往北方！去北方！完成我们的复仇，血洗我们的耻辱！我们的愤怒化成刀剑，直指桑戈洛锥姆的山顶；我们的战歌化成烈焰，烧尽安格班地底洞穴；我们的传说成为歌谣，流传至阿尔达终结！

“陛下，我Nelyafinwe必谨遵旨意。”

洗漱完毕，芬巩掀开被窝，钻了进去：“有Nelyo的冬天真的一点都不冷——幸福！”

“说得我像个烤火炉似的。”梅斯罗斯用力弹了下堂弟的额头。

“好疼！要亲一个才不疼！”

“好好。”梅斯罗斯在他额上落下温柔的一吻。

“Nelyo……”芬巩支起左手肘。

“唔……”他右手轻轻摩挲着她的面颊，低下头用力吻了上去。

瓦尔妲的星光在“云朵之乡”范雅玛的遮挡下若隐若现，它们好奇地眨着眼睛，扫视着阿尔达的广袤大地。风吹散了笼罩希斯罗迷的浓雾，露出了王城下一望无际的平野。这是北地寒冷的夜啊，但满溢的心绪犹如火烧。

唤我的名字，唤我的名字，吾爱……在火焰燃烬一切之前。

岩石筑起的王城在歌唱，发源自高山的明迪布河和干河，唱歌古老的歌谣奔流而下，汇入西瑞安长河。南顿埚塞布的暗影重重，埃瑞德戈埚洛斯的崖壁高耸陡峭，白色的战袍消失在遥远的东方，飘散在希姆拉德的草原上。

坚持住Nelyafinwe！

坚持住Findekano！

守住辛姆凛！

守住艾塞尔西瑞安！

当火焰在北方燃起，黑夜再次降临。我在遥远的西（东）方为你祝福，竭力驻守自己的阵地。

请你给我力量吧！


End file.
